Forgotten love
by Awesometamez
Summary: If you could be with the one you love but the only way you could be with them is by forgetting everything that made you love them in the first place and start over again would you take the chance? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yeah i know i shouldn't be doing another story at the same time as my other story but shut up any way this story idea would not leave my mind for like a week so eventually i just wrote it so anyway i don't on yugioh on with the fic

* * *

As the smoke cleared from the final attack Yugi felt like his heart had been ripped straight out of his chest. His attack had cost him something that he wasn't ready to part with the love of his life, his Yami. Yami and Yugi had just finished the duel of the millennium ending with Yugi as the victory after a long and heated fight that was exciting from begging to end no clear victor until the final move.

However neither wanted to fight in this duel they were forced to in order to seal away the shadow realm for good even though what they had done was for the greater good it didn't make it any easier to say good bye.

Tears started to fill Yugi's eyes as realization of what he had just done hit him hard, he had sealed the fate of his Yami pushing him to the afterlife he was happy that the ex-pharaoh was finally going to be at rest but, he was filled with regret his other half was going to leave him without him telling him his true feelings for him.

Yami was feeling very similar to the younger teen but put on a mask of happiness to stay strong for his little aibou, how he would miss calling the little one that but he had to brush aside his feelings and focus on Yugi to show him that he was proud of him for proving himself to live on his own and to take his right full title of king of games. Yami knelt down in front of Yugi and whispered to him.

"You did great Yugi I'm very proud of you for defeating me." Which was about half true he was proud of him for beating him but he was also said that they would have to leave each other so soon.

"Now go to the eye and tell it your name and it will open the door to the afterlife." Ishizu commanded. Yami walked up to the door looking straight at the eye.

"I am the son of king Aknamkanon my name is pharaoh Atem." Yami stated and then a blinding bright light emitted from the door as it slid open revealing the portal to the afterlife.

Yami turned to everyone and said "I'll miss you all and it was a pleasure to meet you all good bye." Yami then turned to leave and started walking until.

"STOP!" Yami stopped dead in his tracks at the loud plea from his aibou. Yami turned to Yugi to see why he had asked him to stop, hope fluttering in his chest but was quickly squashed in order to pay attention to his little light.

"Please don't leave me." Yugi pleaded in a very desperate and broken tone. At hearing this Yami got up and kneeled to where Yugi hadn't moved from his spot on the floor of where they had dueled.

"Yugi I would love to stay but it's my duty as pharaoh to destroy the darkness so it can never hurt anyone ever again." Yami said trying to keep his voice from showing his true feelings. It broke his heart to say that to him but it was the truth he had to do this and Yami's happiness didn't matter the fate of the world was in danger if he was to stay in the present any longer.

Yugi at hearing those words wanted to curl up in a ball and die but holding back all his fears and fighting off tears he whispered to Yami one final plea.

"But Yami I love you." Yami was utterly shocked at hearing this especially after he had thought that Yugi liked Tea but he didn't care about that anymore Yugi loved him and that's all that mattered. After a few moments of collecting his self he whispered back.

"You do?" Yugi had a huge blush on his face that made him look like someone had just hit him in the face with a tomato. Slowly Yugi shyly nodded to him looking up to him with big hopeful eyes. When Yami heard that he brought Yugi into a crushing hug whispering slowly in his ears.

"Yugi… you don't have any idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that, I love you to more than you could ever know." Yugi felt like he was on cloud nine at that moment but he quickly fell from the clouds as someone cleared their throat.

"Um my pharaoh I don't mean to interrupt, but you need to walk through the door to seal away the shadow realm." Ishizu stated. Yugi had never felt more broken the pharaoh had just told him he loved him and now he was going to leave him forever.

"Ishizu please there must be some way in order for me to stay in the realm of the living? Yami pleaded. Ishizu looked at her brother nervously before saying.

"Well there is one way." Yami was ready to do a back flip after hearing that, there just might be a way for him to stay with the love of his life.

"What is it I'll do anything?" Yami questioned

"Everyone but Yugi, Malik, (a/n I call Marik Malik because I will bring in Yami Marik in later in the story) the pharaoh and I could you please leave the room for a little while." Everyone walked up the stairs to the entrance after everyone had left Ishizu turned to Yugi and Yami and said

"Hold the three Egyptian God cards up to the Eye of Wdjat." Yami without a second thought pulled out the cards and held them up to the eye which started to glow soon afterwards blinding everyone in the room. After a few moments the light cleared and behind them the three Egyptian gods appeared behind them. All of them bowed immediately to show their respects, Yami pulling Yugi down with him.

"Rise" Obelisk commanded which they all did obediently. "Why is it that you have called upon us and why is the shadow realm not destroyed yet?" the god questioned.

"O great gods please hear my pleas; I wish to stay in the land of the living with my true love Yugi Muto." Yami pleaded bowing before the gods. The gods thought for amount before Ra said to them.

"There is one way in order for us to allow you to stay in the realm of the living but there is a catch that you may not like."

"I'll do anything just please allow me to stay." The ex-pharaoh pleaded desperately.

"In order for you to stay within the realm of the living you must confess your un-dying love for one another." Stated simply.

"That's it?" Yami questioned not believing that, that was all they had to do was to keep him with the love of his life. He turned to Yugi and stared into his large innocent eyes and said lovingly "I love you Yugi now and forever."

Yugi looked into the deep crimson eyes of his Yami and his legs felt like jelly he swallowed the lump in his throat and said whole heartedly "I love you Yami with all my heart."

"You have passed the first test now grab the puzzle and walk together through the door together with the puzzle if you truly mean those words then you to will walk out together still holding the puzzle however if you do not truly mean those words the pharaoh will go to the afterlife and Yugi will walk out with the puzzle still on his neck."

Yugi and Yami went over to the stone that still held the items and took the puzzle holding it together they went straight through the door where they didn't feel anything so they both panicked thinking they had lost the other but moments later they both walked out still holding the puzzle. Both sighing in relief they looked up to the gods to see if there was anything else.

"Very good we had no doubts that you two would pass now for the final test Miss Ishtar could you please get the others this will involve them as well?" Obelisk asked

"Yes right away." Ishizu said before going up the stairs and getting everyone back down to where the others were waiting. They followed curious as to why they had to go back but went without protest. When they got back to the room they all gasped when they saw the three Egyptian gods in the room.

"Now then the final test in order to see if the pharaoh can stay in the realm of the living." Ra stated

"Wait test I've never been good at tests." Joey stated dumbly.

"Mutt shut up and pay attention." Kaiba snapped Joey growled at the taller teen but stayed quite.

"Now that you two have shared your un-dying love for each other and have had it tested by the eye of Wdjat there is one more thing that most happen in order for you to stay within this realm." Slifer said

"What is it I'll do anything to stay with my love and friends." Yami said passionately wrapping an arm around his loves waist pulling him close which Yugi happily snuggled into.

"In order for you to stay in the world of the living you all most forget everything that has happened over the years that the pharaoh has been in this realm, in order for that to work we will make everything involving the shadow games never happen you will all be normal people duel monsters will be nothing more than a game you will never have been pharaoh and none of the fighting that you all did will happen." Obelisk stated

"Wait but what about the millennium items and the shadow realm?" Yami questioned

"The shadows are weak right now and can be destroyed along with your adventures as for the millennium items they will still exist as a gate to your old life for one day you all will need all of your past experiences for reasons we cannot reveal at this time." Ra answered

"So everything that brought me to love Yami I'm going to have to forget all of it?" Yugi asked shyly

"Yes it is necessary for the pharaoh to stay here that everything to his past life is forgotten." Slifer answered all was completely silent for a while everyone letting everything they had just heard sink in until Yami finally spoke up

"Well then let's get this over." Everyone looked at him in disbelief

"What do you mean let's get this over with aren't you going to think this over or even consider how we all feel about this you're not the only one that went through this." Tea snapped at him feeling hurt that he didn't consider anyone else's feelings.

"Well I'm all for it." Joey said everyone else following his lead saying yeah until the only one left to agree was Yugi all eyes fell on him. Yugi shifted his weight nervously not liking the all the attention he was getting.

"I don't know, I want you to stay but after everything that we went through together all the people we fought adventures we had I don't want to let it go." Yugi was torn he loved Yami and would be over joyed to spend the rest of his love with him but without remembering everything that happened was it really worth it. Yes it was it would be hard but he would concur this just like every other thing they faced together Yugi was willing to take the risk.

"You will not lose your memories forever they will return to you eventually little one." Obelisk reminded him.

"If you guys are willing to…" Yugi started slowly swallowing Yugi continued "I'm willing to do it." Yugi ended much more confidently

"Very well since you are all in agreement come forth to us so we may begin." The gods said in unison. Yami and Yugi made their way to stand right in front of the gods ready for whatever they were going to do. "Fate will put you two through many trials to see if you are truly made for one another." The gods said once again in unison

Obelisk slowly reached down to each of their foreheads the eye of Wdjat appearing on their foreheads as the gods fingers touched their foreheads light came off of them blinding everyone in a blinding white consuming them pulling them into their new life's.

* * *

And that would be it by the way if you don't know what the eye of Wdjat is its that eye that always appears in the characters forehead anyway check out my other story i'll try to upload this either every other week or depending on the feedback i might write it earlier anyway please review


	2. Chapter 2

Tamez: Well were back with the next chapter of this story that I'm considering changing the name to.

Ake: Wait I'm not in this story why am I even here?

Tamez: Because all the cool people do this and you shall write my smut for this and all my stories so I need you.

Ake: Whatever Tamez doesn't own Yugioh he only owns his OC's.

Tamez: On with the fic!

* * *

Yugi Muto was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a loud obnoxious sound woke him up abruptly making him jump straight off his bed with a loud thump. Muttering under his breath about 'stupid alarm clocks' he slowly got up and trudged down the hall to the bathroom taking a quick shower and got dressed

Yugi was a short teen barely standing above five feet and despite being sixteen he looked to be no older than ten, because his face was very roundish and childlike which was often a problem to convince people he was in fact a teenager. On top of that he had star shaped hair that consisted of three colors black, that turned into magenta at the tips and blonde bangs that framed his face. He's most striking feature was his eyes large that sparkled with innocence and were a beautiful amethyst color. Yugi was wearing his school uniform for Domino high, a black undershirt that was covered by a dark blue jacket with dark blue leather pants and white tennis shoes.

Yugi's nostrils filled with the smell of pancakes as he practically ran down the stairs skipping the last step and went off to search for the source of the smell. He didn't have to travel far to notice his grandfather Solomon making pancakes in their kitchen.

"Morning Yugi." Yugi's grandfather called not looking up from the pancakes he was cooking.

"Morning grandpa what's with the pancakes and where is Heba?" (1) Yugi asked

"I have no clue where your brother is, and as for the pancakes well I thought you might need them to help make it through this Monday and judging by that thump I heard I guess I was right." Solomon said as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table and Yugi took it and started eating while Solomon went to find Yugi's twin Heba.

After a few minutes of yelling and Solomon threating to throw ice water on him Heba was down stairs fully dressed and showered in ten minutes out of breath. Heba was Yugi's twin brother they looked exactly the same except Heba had a dark tan while Yugi was pale. Yugi chuckled at his brothers antics and put his plate in the sink and sat around waiting for Heba to finish eating so they could walk to school.

After a few minutes Heba had finished stuffing his face with pancakes and after a quick good bye to their grandpa the two boys were off to school. As they walked on the sidewalk to school they spotted their friends and ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys over here!" Yugi called out. Three teens turned around to greet the twins. One was taller than the other three and slim but slightly toned he had unruly blonde hair and honey brown eyes and was wearing the same uniform as the twins but his jeans weren't leather his name was Joey wheeler.

Standing on his left was Ryou Bakura; he was wearing the same uniform as Joey his skin was almost sickly pale to someone who didn't know him, he had snow white hair that went off in every direction and large chocolate brown eyes he was more petite like the twins however unlike the twins Ryou was just a few inches shorter then Joey.

The last teen who was on Joey's right's name was Malik Ishtar, unlike the other two Malik had a rich tan on his toned skin, he had bronze hair that spiked out in an even wilder way then Ryou's and velvet eyes that were fighting to stay open but losing pretty badly. He was wearing the same uniform as the other two teens.

"Hey guys!" Ryou called back while the other teens just grunted back too tired to say much else. The twins ran to catch up with the other teens. The twins noticed that Malik and Joey look to be half asleep.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" Heba asked the two simply groaned and turned around and continued to trudge to school. Heba shook his head and decided to instead to turn to the only teen fully awake. "Come on lets go to prison, I mean school."

The teens walked in the direction of their school. Once they reached the front of their school they all went to a large tree not too far from the entrance of the school and sat underneath it trying to delay going to class as long as they could. Nobody spoke for a few minutes until Yugi decided to break the silence.

"So how was you guys weekends?" he asked Malik who had started to fully wake up decided to answer.

"It was the same Ishizu was at the museum for almost the whole weekend so I just stayed at the apartment the entire time."

"Yugi and I played duel monsters most of the time and he just couldn't let me win once." Heba said glaring playfully at his twin. Yugi just smiled sheepishly, Yugi was the best player in the school not many people could give Yugi much of a challenge not even his twin. "I swear I make my entire deck to counter your deck and I still loose I don't understand it."

"Keep trying Heba you did really well maybe one day you'll be able to win." Yugi replied.

"Yeah right I've tried for years and I've never won once I don't think so." Heba grumbled.

"Yeah Yug none of us have ever even come close to beating you in a duel." Joey said picking up most of their conversation through his sleep deprived mind.

"I see your awake now Joey what did you do this weekend?" Ryou questioned, Joey just lowered his head with a dark look on his face. His friends all went quiet knowing that Joey's father was a drunk and would often get violent with Joey for no reason at all. The bell rang breaking the silence and the group got up and walked through the front door towards their class which they all had together.

The group sat off to the side of the room by the window they all down and the twins and Ryou pulled out their homework while Joey and Malik's eyes widened and at the same time they asked their friends. "Can I borrow your homework?" their friends just rolled their eyes and handed their homework over knowing that they wouldn't shut up until they got what they wanted.

Mumbling a thanks Joey and Malik started to copy their friends work hoping to finish it before their teacher arrived.

"Will they ever actually do their work?" Ryou asked.

"When hell freezes over." Heba stated shaking his head Yugi just giggled while Joey glared at him.

"I recent that." Joey replied

"O please puppy you've never done homework once in your life." Malik said knowing that calling Joey a dog would get him upset. On cue Joey shouted.

"I AM NOT A DOG!" the group just laughed at Joey, while Joey just glared at them and went back to copying. Once Malik had stopped laughing he too went back to copying. The two teens finished copying right as the bell rang but their teacher didn't show up.

"I wonder where sensei is?" Yugi asked, their teacher was hardly ever late and Yugi was naturally worried.

"Who cares as long as I don't have to do work I don't care." Malik said.

"How can you be so heartless what if something happened to her?" Yugi said as he attempting to glare but it didn't really look right with his face looking so childlike.

"Do you think something happened to him Yugi?" Heba asked also worried for his teachers' safety.

"I'm sure she's fine you guys can stop worrying maybe she had a meeting this morning or something." Ryou suggested. Joey simply shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

"You know if the teachers not here in fifteen minutes we can legally leave." Malik said excited hoping that he could cut class and not get in trouble for once, Ryou wacked him upside the head rolling his eyes. "OW! What was that for?" Malik exclaimed

"For being a baka, only you would only think of that when the teacher is late." Ryou answered. While the rest of the group laughed at Malik how was glaring at Ryou while rubbing his sore head. Soon after this the teacher came in.

"Hello class." The teacher said, a few students muttered a 'good morning' were said so the teacher continued "okay class today we have a few new students." A few excited murmurs went through the class room "O boys could you come in please." The teens walked in and many people gasped.

Heba and Atem are in this story and have a semi important role in this story.

* * *

Tamez: Okay so I cut this chapter in half because I started to write this chapter but I got sick like half way through so I just ended it there I'm better now and I'll try to write more.

Ake: This sucked nothing happened!

Tamez: It was essential for the plot I swear.

Ake: Whatever please review so Tamez doesn't cry himself to sleep.

Tamez: I have an idea for another story that I won't start it until one of my stories is complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamez: Well I was late to in the day to write this but o well at least I wrote this chapter.

Ake: Tamez usually updates every other Saturday or at least attempts to yamikage.

Tamez: On the other Saturday I write for my other story unless something comes up school, being sick etc. This chapter was originally going to be combined with the last chapter but do to me being sick I separated them.

Ake: Tamez doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters.

Tamez: On with the fic!

* * *

A teen was lying peacefully in bed ready to sleep the day away until a tall teen with short brown hair and cold blue eyes walked into the room. Upon seeing the teen still asleep he grew angry.

"Yami Sennen wake up now!" The teen hollered causing the smaller teen to panic and fall out of his bed sheets and all. The teen now known as Yami looked up at the teen in annoyance sheets hanging off his spiky hair. Yami Sennen was a short teen with star shaped hair that was three colors black that turned to a magenta color at the tips of his spiky hair and blonde bangs that framed his face along with a few bangs that shot up like lightning bolts. He had sharp features that even though he was short made him look like a teenager. However Yami's most impressive feature was his eyes that were a captivating crimson color.

Yami's left eye twitched with annoyance he was not a morning person. "What the hell Seto, go bother Atem!"

"No wake up were going to be late for our first day. You slept through your alarm four times! I swear you're worse than Mokuba on getting up." Seto said glaring at Yami, when the teen didn't move he continued "Hurry up and get ready if you're not down stairs in twenty minutes I'm gonna make Marik and Bakura to come and get you." Seto smirked knowing that, that would get Yami to move.

As soon as Seto finished saying that Yami was in the bathroom taking a shower not wanting Marik or Bakura coming anywhere near him anytime soon. It was Monday morning and the two of them would be very grumpy and none too gentle on dragging him down stairs, that thought was enough to get him to go faster.

Seto sighed and got ready to go on to the room next to Yami's knowing that he was in for another fight he walked in find another teen that looked very similar to Yami except he had a rich golden tanned skin. Seto's eye twitched in annoyance at seeing the teen still asleep, obviously the cord to his alarm clock had been ripped out of its socket and the clock was thrown on the floor at some point.

"Atem Sennen wake up right now!" Seto hollered just like with Yami.

Atem just rolled over and mumbled "Five more minutes mommy." Seto was pissed he did not just call Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp. mommy!

"ATEM WAKE UP!" Kaiba shouted as he grabbed the teen and yanking him off of the bed. Atem yelped as he landed on the ground hard.

Atem glared and shouted back "What the hell was that for!"

Seto grabbed Atem by the collar of his night shirt and brought him right in front of his face with a cold glare on his face as he hissed at the shorter teen "Never call me mommy ever again. Get ready we have to get ready for our first day at our new school." Seto let go of his collar and walked out of the room as calmly as he could.

As Seto walked downstairs he saw Bakura and Marik sitting at the kitchen table glaring at their pancakes and eating in a very angry fashion chewing on the food as if it was the cause of all the world's problems.

Bakura was an average size male with snow white hair and almost sickly pale skin. He had dark brown eyes that where filled with annoyance and his face seemed to be set into a permanent scowl that made him seem slightly psychopathic. While Marik had a deep tan bronze colored hair and velvet colored eyes but just like Bakura he looked slightly insane and someone who didn't know them would be scared of them for this.

Seto had woken up the two shortly after waking his little brother Mokuba who had to go to school an hour earlier than them, knowing that it would take a while to wake them both up, it had taken over twenty minutes each to get them up and he had to avoid an alarm clock and three pillows but he eventually got them out of bed.

Seto walked over to the table and sat down a maid immediately brought Seto a cup of black coffee just the way he liked it. Seto looked up from his coffee and said "Morning to you two too." He simply received glares and grunts as a reply, Seto chuckled lightly he wasn't much of a morning person either but he wasn't as bad as them.

Soon after Yami and Atem walked into the kitchen at the same time as each other looking a little more awake then before, Seto drank the rest of his coffee and set it down standing up he said "Alright lets go." Everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah right unlike you some people actually have to eat to live we'll leave when I've eaten." Yami said firmly and everyone else nodded their head in approval,

Seto rolled his eyes and sat down crossing he's arms, "We're going to be late and I'm going to be really pissed if we are so hurry up." Yami and Atem smirked and started to eat as slowly as molasses. Seto growled "I swear to Ra if you two don't hurry up I'm leaving without you two and you can walk to school." Everyone laughed at him while Seto simply scowled at them. They all knew that, that was an empty threat but they speed up eating anyway.

After they finished eating they all piled into Seto's limo driver took off when they were situated already knowing where to go. Seto looked at his watch and scowled they were late he hated being late for anything, it didn't matter much anyway once they learned that Seto Kaiba was enrolling in to their school the principle ordered their homeroom teacher to escort them to their homeroom that they all shared and to find an escort for each of them to their classes. They were most likely would wait all day for them to show up just to make him happy.

The drive over to the school was quite no one really felt like talking being too tired to attempt at a conversation the limo was filled with silence. The silence was finally broken when they had arrived at their destination: Domino High. The teens got out of the limo and walked up the front steps to the deserted school (everyone was in class by this time).

"I told you that we would be late." Seto growled at the teens that were behind him (none of them could match his long strides) the teens just waved the angry CEO off knowing that they are trying to kiss Seto's ass to get on his good side and would what for them to arrive.

After a short walk they came to the office where the principle and a teacher was waiting for them. Upon seeing the teens the two put on an obviously fake smile which caused all the teens except Seto to bite back a chuckle at the shamelessness of the two kissing their asses.

"Please you will have to excuse our tardiness it won't happen again I promise you that." Seto apologized glaring at the teens behind him.

The principle waved him off "It's fine, welcome to our school this is your homeroom teacher she will show you to your lockers and your first class and assign a student to each of you to show you to your other classes."

"Please follow me." Their teacher said kindly turning around and walked down the hall that was filled with rows of lockers finally stopping towards the end of the hall quickly handing the teens there combination. Once finished with their new lockers they made their way to their homeroom class.

"Alright if you would stand out her and I will introduce I'll call you in soon." With that she walked into the class with a brief introduction the teacher called for the teens to come in "O boys could you come in please." With that the boys walked in as soon as they turned around the class gasped.

* * *

Tamez: Well I barely got this chapter done in time. When I realized that it was my update day it was around six so you guys are lucky but you guys got an update on the normal date (it's like 11 right now so I barely made it in time)

Ake: This chapter kinda sucked also

Tamez: Whatever it's still an update so whatever the Yami's have arrived I wonder who will be their escorts?

Ake: Review so Tamez will update faster.

Tamez: if I feel up to it I will update Runaway also tomorrow but don't hold your breath.

Both: Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
